Une nouvelle professeure
by sharel
Summary: Une nouvelle professeure arrive à Poudlard. Quel genre d'accueil le Maître de Potion lui réservera-t-il?


Kaoru Labelle regardait autour d'elle, mystifiée par l'immense château qui lui faisait face

**Ce petit OS a été écrit dans le cadre d'un défi sur la communauté LJ de Sevy's now. Il consistait à mettre en scène Severus Snape + 2 personnages… La 100****e**** membre dont le nom était kaorulabelle et coin-coin, son canard en plastique…**

**Titre**: Une nouvelle professeure  
**Pairing **: SS+2 et les deux sont Coin-Coin et notre 100° membre, Kaorulabelle la chanceuse  
**Rating **: NC-17  
**Nombre de mots** : 2615

**Disclaimer **: Kaorulabelle n'est qu'à elle-même… quant à Sevy soupir…

**SS – 100 – SS – 100 – SS – 100 - SS**

Kaoru Labelle regardait autour d'elle, mystifiée par l'immense château qui lui faisait face.

Vous vous y ferez! Lui dit gentiment le tout aussi immense garde-chasse qui était venu la chercher à la gare de Pré-au-Lard.

Vous croyez? Répondit Kaoru, incertaine.

Bien sûr, professeure! Si des gamins de 11 ans s'y font, vous vous y ferez.

On s'adapte un peu plus vite à 11 ans qu'à trente, songea-t-elle. Elle suivi néanmoins le demi-géant dans les corridors sombres jusqu'aux appartements qui lui avaient été assignés.

Si vous avez besoin d'aide pour décorer, vous demanderez au professeur McGonagall. Ajouta Hagrid en laissant lourdement tomber les valises surchargées dans un coin de la chambre dénudée. Elle vous fera ça en trois coups de baguettes.

Heuu bien…

La réunion du personnel pour la rentrée est à 18h dans la grande salle. Soyez à l'heure, comme ça on aura droit à un festin encore chaud… dit l'homme gigantesque avec un clin d'œil.

D'accord.

Bon, heu, c'est pas tout ça, mais… je vous laisse vous installer. Déclara-t-il soudain mal à l'aise dans cette pièce, comme s'il venait de constater qu'il s'agissait d'une chambre. Et il s'enfuit en arrachant presque le cadre de la lourde porte de chêne.

Tout dans cette chambre sentait à la fois le luxe ostentatoire et la nudité la plus totale. Dans un coin, un lit de fer forgé recouvert d'un simple piqué à côté duquel une table basse était ornée d'un banal bougeoir. Une lucarne laissait entrer la lumière de cette fin d'après-midi d'été. Il n'y avait rien d'autre dans la chambre et Kaoru pensa qu'elle allait pleurer. Il n'y avait même pas une commode pour y ranger ses vêtements. Et évidemment pas d'électricité! Que ferait-elle de tous les objets moldus qu'elle avait apportés? Son réveil, sa petite télé, son ordinateur portable? Non, décidément, c'était une bien mauvaise idée qu'elle avait eu de quitter le confort de son collège cossu de la banlieue londonienne pour l'aventure et la nouveauté d'une école de sorcellerie. Ce professeur Dumbledore était décidément un beau parleur!

Kaoru regarda sa montre qui indiquait 17h40… Elle n'aurait pas eu le temps de ranger, eut-elle eu un endroit pour le faire. Elle ouvrit donc sa valise et y chercha quelque chose de mettable pour cette première rencontre avec ses nouveaux collègues. Elle espérait que, parmi eux, se trouverait au moins une âme charitable avec qui elle pourrait se lier d'amitié. Il faisait chaud et ses vêtements étaient tous froissés. La nouvelle enseignante farfouilla tout au fond pour dénicher une robe d'été toute simple en polyester infroissable! Voilà, ça irait! Le temps qu'elle découvre comment repasser ses vêtements du moins… La jeune femme se changea rapidement, passa un rapide coup de brosse dans ses cheveux longs qu'elle rattacha en chignon lâche. Puis, n'ayant pas de miroir pour retoucher son maquillage, elle se contenta d'un peu de gloss et d'un nuage d'eau de toilette. Après tout, c'était encore l'été!

Dieu qu'elle pouvait être nerveuse. L'envie de pleurer s'accentua. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir au moins se rassurer sur son apparence après tout ce temps dans un train suffoquant.

17h53… Kaoru Labelle se lança à la recherche de la fameuse grande salle.

Il était déjà 18h04 quand elle y pénétra enfin, le cœur battant la chamade. Elle détestait être en retard en général et encore plus quand il s'agissait de faire une bonne première impression. Au fond de la salle, des tables étaient disposées en cercle. Plumes, parchemins et encriers étaient régulièrement disposés et des hommes et des femmes de tous âges, tous habillés de très sérieuses robes de sorciers, discutaient calmement, en groupes de 2 ou 3. Lorsque le professeur Labelle entra, tout le monde se retourna vers elle, l'air surpris.

«Oh! Mon Dieu! Oh! Mon Dieu! Oh! Mon Dieu!» psalmodia-t-elle en silence. Les larmes menaçaient plus que jamais d'affluer. Lentement, comme un mouton qu'on mène à l'abattoir, elle traversa l'interminable Grande salle sous le silence curieux des sorciers présents.

La voilà enfin! Nous commencions à nous inquiéter, salua le professeur Dumbledore en s'avançant vers elle, les mains tendues.

Je… je… me suis perdue, souffla-t-elle.

C'est tout naturel. Vous allez vous perdre encore maintes et maintes fois. Il m'arrive encore de me perdre et j'enseigne ici depuis… 50 ans au moins! sourit le vieil homme. Venez que je vous présente.

Le professeur lui présenta son bras qu'elle accepta avec quelque hésitation. Quel sale tour ce vieillard avait-il encore dans sa manche? Il avait toujours une telle lueur dans le regard… Comme s'il allait faire la meilleure blague de l'année.

Chers amis, laissez-moi vous présenter le professeur Kaoru Labelle. C'est elle qui, cette année, reprendra le poste d'enseignante d'étude des moldus.

Et le professeur Quirell? demanda une drôle de petite sorcière boulotte, vêtue d'une robe vaguement déchirée d'un vert plutôt criard.

Il occupera le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

Un silence consterné lui répondit. Tous les regards se tournaient vers un homme de haute taille, tout de noir vêtu, dont la mine patibulaire démontrait une fureur à peine contenue.

Eh! Bien, puisque nous sommes au complet, la réunion peut commencer…

Le professeur Dumbledore prit donc place à la table, aussitôt imité par ses silencieux collègues. Le professeur Labelle était de plus en plus nerveuse. Elle n'osait rien toucher, de peur de faire tomber un encrier. Qui pouvait bien avoir la drôle d'idée d'utiliser encore des plumes à l'ère du stylo à bille? Elle tenta de se concentrer sur les informations qui lui arrivaient en vrac : horaires, maisons, points, hiboux, survivant… Elle n'y comprenait rien du tout. Elle se surprit donc à observer ses collègues, qui prenait consciencieusement des notes, qui somnolait sur sa chaise, qui d'autre lançait des regards furibonds au directeur grisonnant.

Quel homme curieux… Tout de noir vêtu, la chevelure tout aussi sombre, ses yeux auraient certainement pu vous tuer s'ils pouvaient lancer des sorts. Il n'était pas vraiment beau, c'était certain, mais il avait une telle aura de puissance…. Surtout en ce moment où la colère transsudait par tous les pores de sa peau. Et ses yeux! Kaoru ne pouvait détacher les siens de ce regard incendiaire. Heureusement qu'il ne semblait pas l'avoir remarquée. C'est donc sans qu'elle s'y attende qu'il tourna la tête vers elle, ayant vraisemblablement senti le poids de son intérêt. Kaoru se recroquevilla sur sa chaise, rougissant jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Elle se mit à fixer son encrier, souhaitant le faire tomber d'un seul regard afin de détourner d'elle cette attention impromptue. La réunion se termina et elle put enfin échapper au regard inquisiteur.

Mademoiselle Labelle? l'apostropha une sorcière assez âgée, vêtue d'un tartan vert forêt.

Oui?

Je suis le professeur McGonagall. Je vais vous raccompagner à vos appartements vous aider à vous installer.

Oh! Merci! répondit Kaoru reconnaissante. Je ne saurais pas où chercher.

Elles prirent donc le chemin qui menaient à la chambre de la nouvelle enseignante qui était située au rez-de-chaussée, près des escaliers menant aux donjons. Les deux femmes pénétrèrent dans la chambre nue.

Hum! Je vois. On vous a installé ici pour éviter que vous vous perdiez, mais on n'a pas utilisé cette chambre depuis au moins … 15 ans!

C'est gai!

Oui, nous allons remédier à tous ça… voyons… d'abord une commode, puis un lit plus grand et confortable et un moelleux duvet… Vous verrez, on gèle dans ce château en hiver…

Et Minerva McGonagall continua ainsi jusqu'à ce que la chambre soit meublée et décorée du plancher au plafond! Kaoru s'exclamait à chaque apparition comme une petite fille le matin de noël! Elle n'en finissait plus de s'extasier et de remercier la professeure de métamorphose qui ne pouvait retenir un sourire. Ensuite, elles se rendirent dans la classe adjacente et l'aménagèrent afin d'accueillir les premiers élèves dès la fin de la semaine.

C'est donc rassérénée que Kaoru Labelle se rendit au festin organisé dans la grande salle pour le corps professoral. L'envie de pleurer s'était dissipé, elle s'était fait une amie et avait oublié l'horrible professeur de potion. Mais pendant qu'elle se penchait sur le buffet, son assiette bien garnie à la main, elle sentit un souffle dans son cou.

Bonsoir, mademoiselle.

Bonsoir, répondit-elle en se retournant, à nouveau écarlate.

Nous ne nous sommes pas présentés. Severus Rogue, professeur de potion, et vous êtes?

Kaoru Labelle, temporairement professeure d'étude moldue.

Temporairement?

Oui, il semblerait que le poste doive revenir à une certaine Professeure Burbage, mais elle est retenue à Londres jusqu'au prochain semestre.

Et quelles sont vos qualifications?

Eh bien! rougit-elle de plus belle, je suis moldue moi-même, s'il peut s'agir de qualifications…

«Quelle tarte! Non, mais quelle tarte!» se flagellait-elle silencieusement…

L'homme la regarda avec condescendance et, oui, un soupçon de mépris. La saluant à peine d'un imperceptible signe de tête, il tourna les talons et s'installa dans un coin, jetant sur les convives un autre de ses regards suffisants.

Kaoru décida donc de s'éclipser, ne voyant pas ce qu'elle pourrait tire de mieux de cette soirée si mal commencée. Elle se rendit à sa chambre et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Enfin seule! Cette interminable soirée était terminée. Demain, elle s'attellerait à la tâche et pourrait oublier un peu dans le travail ce milieu ouvertement hostile aux moldus. Pour ce soir, finit le stress. Elle allait prendre un bon bain chaud et se mettre au lit dans sa nouvelle chambre si joliment décorée. Elle prépara donc son pyjama, ses pantoufles, un bon livre à lire dans la mousse jusqu'au cou et ses petits pots de produits et crèmes parfumés de toutes sortes.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle pénétrait dans sa salle de bain personnelle. Mortifiée, elle en ressortie aussitôt. Le professeur McGonagall n'y était pas entrée et la pièce était sale et décrépie. Le bain minuscule était jaune et crasseux, le robinet rouillé, le carrelage cassé. Cette fois-ci, Kaoru se mit à pleurer pour de bon. C'était la goutte qui faisait déborder le vase. Elle allait faire ses valises et rentrer. Délaissant son nécessaire de toilette, elle sortit presque en courant, cherchant quelqu'un qui pourrait lui indiquer comment repartir d'ici au plus vite. Les larmes inondaient ses joues rougies, mais elle n'en avait cure. Elle croisa un minuscule professeur à qui elle raconta vaguement ses états d'âme, narration entrecoupée de reniflements et de digressions impromptus. Celui-ci lui tapota gentiment la main et lui proposa d'attendre au lendemain matin, tout en lui expliquant que le château regorgeait de luxueuses salles de bain communes réservées aux préfets, aux équipes de quidditch ou aux professeurs. L'une d'elle se trouvait d'ailleurs à proximité de sa chambre.

C'est donc ainsi que Kaoru Labelle se retrouva en robe de chambre, serviette et sac de toilette à la main, en train de chercher une salle de bain parmi la multitude de portes à proximité de sa chambre. Heureusement, elle ne croisa personne dans le château quasi désert. Elle trouva enfin l'immense pièce au milieu de laquelle trônait une immense baignoire de marbre. Après quelques essais, elle finit par trouver le fonctionnement de tous ces robinets et la baignoire se remplie d'eau chaude et parfumée. C'est en poussant un soupir de soulagement et de délectation qu'elle s'y glissa.

Oh! Dieu! Que le farniente était doux enfin après une telle journée. Elle lava rapidement ses cheveux emmêlés et sa peau qu'elle sentait crasseuse après le voyage et se laissa ensuite langoureusement étourdir par les vapeurs de lavande. Puis, elle chercha son sac des yeux afin d'attraper son bouquin.

Curieusement, son regard fut plutôt attiré par un objet qui lui sembla bien incongru dans un tel endroit. Un canard en plastique trônait, oublié, aux abords de la baignoire. Kaoru le ramassa, se demandant ce qu'un jouet d'enfant pouvait bien faire dans une salle de bain d'enseignant. Elle se surprit pourtant à ne rien lui trouver d'enfantin. Il était d'une douceur inégalée et la forme de son long cou et de sa petite tête ronde aurait pu porter à confusion s'il avait seulement été d'une autre couleur…

Kaoru regarda autour d'elle, soudainement intimidée. Était-elle vraiment seule? De toute évidence oui… Était-elle la première à constater la similitude entre ce banal jouet et… Elle espérait que oui.

Ne pouvant résister à l'envie irrépressible qui s'était emparée d'elle à sa vue, la jeune femme plongea le jouet dans l'eau chaude et entrepris de se caresser… timidement d'abord, puis plus rapidement. Quelle douceur!

N'y tenant plus, Kaoru glissa lentement le jouet entre ses cuisses. Elle soupira d'aise lorsqu'il pénétra doucement sa chair tendre. Elle ferma les yeux, laissant le plaisir s'emparer d'elle.

«Ne vous gênez surtout pas pour moi» entendit-elle prononcer suavement d'une voix chaude et profonde. Elle ouvrit les yeux et rougit violemment sous le regard pénétrant.

Il n'avait fallu que quelques secondes au maître des potions pour embrasser la scène : le jeune femme nue, la peau luisante, chaude et parfumée, les yeux clos, les soupirs lascifs, les mains entre les jambes, la poitrine saillante… et Coin-Coin entre ses doigts!

«Cet… objet… m'appartient!»

Venez le chercher!

Elle n'en revenait pas elle-même de son impudeur! Elle se leva, le corps ruisselant, tendant la main dans laquelle reposait la bête abandonnée.

Severus Rogue était dérouté. Comment osait-elle? Elle s'accaparait Coin-Coin et, en outre, le narguait! Un petit accio et le problème serait résolu. Ah! Ces moldues…

Pourtant, il ne pouvait détourner les yeux de son corps nu. Elle-même le fixait intensément, grisée par cet homme qui l'avait observée en silence pendant de longues minutes avant d'intervenir. Elle s'assit sur le carrelage humide et repris sa recherche du plaisir exactement là où elle l'avait laissée.

Il l'observait, en silence, une main sur sa baguette, l'autre sur sa braguette.

Elle était transportée par ce regard qui la fixait, prenant autant, si ce n'est plus, de plaisir à se sentir observée dans son plaisir qu'à l'acte lui-même.

Il sentait le sang lui monter aux joues, boudant son plaisir, se délectant du spectacle, les lèvres sèches, les mains moites, le sexe palpitant… Une goutte de sueur perlait à son front; une autre descendait lentement le long de sa colonne vertébrale, torturante…

Elle sentait son souffle s'accélérer au même rythme qu'elle imposait au doux jouet. Elle haletait, les yeux toujours plongés dans les siens.

Au moment où elle cria, il ressentit une douleur en lui, comme si elle l'avait poignardée.

Quel orgasme! Mais son corps voulait plus… Il le voulait… lui!

Il devait partir. Quitter cette pièce étouffante. S'éloigner de cette tentatrice… Reprendre Coin-Coin…

Elle s'approcha.

Il ne recula pas, tétanisé.

Elle le déshabilla, sans un mot.

Il la laissa faire.

Elle lui tendit Coin-Coin.

Il le prit, ne sachant soudain qu'en faire…

Elle pris son sexe entre ses doigts, se retourna, le guidant d'une main légère.

Il la pénétra brusquement, hésitant d'abord, galvanisé par la vision offerte quelques instants plus tôt.

Appuyée sur le mur, elle tendit la main vers lui à nouveau, prit celle qui tenait Coin-Coin et lui montra… l'autre chemin.

Il s'arrêta, cherchant à comprendre….

Elle insista.

Il comprit.

Elle laissa retomber sa main, s'agrippant fermement au mur humide.

Il glissa Coin-Coin entre ses fesses tendres et, d'un léger, mais ferme mouvement, s'empara d'elle.

Elle gémit.

Il reprit plus lentement le mouvement de va-et-vient, des hanches et de la main. Il sentait le mouvement à travers la fine paroi de son sexe humide.

Elle haletait.

Il retint les gémissements qui montaient, gardant son flegme proverbial jusque dans ce plaisir inespéré.

Ils hurlèrent de plaisir, à l'unisson...

« Bienvenue à Poudlard, Mademoiselle. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit d'autre… »


End file.
